This application relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to nozzle locks for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, at least one turbine nozzle and a rotor assembly serially connected in flow communication. An engine casing extends around the engine from the compressor to the turbine assembly.
In operation, airflow exiting the compressor is mixed with fuel and ignited within the combustor, and the resulting hot gas/air mixture is channeled through the turbine nozzles to the rotor assembly. As a result of exposure to the hot gas/air mixture, pressure loading may develop within the turbine nozzles.
To facilitate reducing the effects of pressure loading to the turbine nozzle, at least some known turbine engines include a plurality of internal nozzle locks to maintain the turbine nozzles in alignment. The nozzle locks secure the turbine nozzle within the casing to facilitate retaining the nozzles in circumferential alignment. Accordingly, to install or replace the nozzle locks, the turbine casing is first removed. Such a procedure is time-consuming and costly.
In an exemplary embodiment, a plurality of externally attachable nozzle locks for a gas turbine engine secure turbine nozzles within the engine in a cost-effective and reliable manner. Each nozzle lock includes a base, an attachment device coupled to the base, and a locking pin that extends from the base. More specifically, the locking pins extend from a respective base through the turbine casing to secure the nozzles within the turbine casing.
During assembly of each nozzle lock to the gas turbine engine an opening in the turbine casing is formed, extending through the turbine casing radially outwardly from the turbine nozzle. The nozzle lock is inserted through the opening from an exterior surface of the engine casing and coupled to a portion of the nozzle. The nozzle lock is also secured to the engine casing. More specifically, the nozzle lock facilitates maintaining an alignment of the turbine nozzle despite being subjected to tangential forces induced on the turbine nozzles during engine operation. As a result, the turbine nozzle lock facilitates securing the nozzle within the engine in a cost effective and reliable manner.